dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Timeline (Extended Universe)
This page consists of the official timeline of the Dragon Ball meta-series created by Akira Toriyama and the fan-manga, Dragon Ball SF created by Nikon23. This page also consists of events from The History of Trunks, Cooler's Revenge, Bojack Unbound, Yo! Son Goku and Friends Returns''i, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and A Hero's Legacy. Pre-''Dragon Ball *'Time Immemorial' Majin Buu is formed. He cycles between rampages and long hibernation's. During numerous iterations of this cycle, he absorbs the evil elements of mankind, becoming steadily more violent as time passed. * Year 41 of the Divine Calendar The Super Dragon Balls are formed by Zalama. *'Year 42 of the Divine Calendar' Zalama formed an original refraction technique for the Super Dragon Balls so that their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them. *'Over 100 million years Before Age' :The earliest Kais are thought to exist. :*'75 Million years Before Age' The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an argument over "some trifling thing" during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years. Chronoa defeats Demigra after he attempts to take over the Time Nest, and is nominated the Supreme Kai of Time. :*'5 Million Before Age' :Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu who destroys thousands of planets. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed with Buu absorbing both the South Supreme Kai and Daikaioh, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. Eventually, the East Supreme Kai Shin kills Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *'6233 years Before Age' In the North Galaxy, the hero Sarte protects his home planet from "a meteor impact". In recognition of his deeds, after his death he is allowed to keep his physical body in the afterlife, and to train on Grand Kai’s world. *'4237 years Before Age' Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to planet Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *'2733 years Before Age' In the North Galaxy, the hero Sarte protects his home planet from "a meteor impact". In recognition of his deeds, after his death he is allowed to keep his physical body in the afterlife, and to train on Grand Kai’s world. *'739 years Before Age' Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles into her castle alongside it. *'Circa 238 years Before Age' Yamoshi appears and wreaks havoc across the universe * 237 years Before Age : Turtle is born. * Circa 50 years Before Age : Korin and Bandages the Mummy are born. * Age 176 : Fangs the Vampire is born. * Age 240 On Planet Eros, Dooru creates the Gold Star Dragon Balls. A evil dragon known as Poko Poko surfaced before moving on to destroy an entire galaxy. The Namekian escapes Planet Eiros' destruction and migrate to a planet and name it Namek. Dooru's spaceship crashlands on Eirene. Beerus and Azure defeats the evil Shadow Dragon together. this leads to Azure becoming a Grand Supreme Kai and ruler of the Divine Planet after becoming Ragon's successor. :*'Circa Age 250' Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business. * Age 261 :King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. :On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship, but the storms stop and no one follows him. All Namekians, except for Guru and Dooru and his descendants perish. :The son of Katas faces problems and is forced to make a landing on Earth. *'Age 424' Adon is born. Lao is born. *'Age 429' Mutaito becomes a well known Martial artist, and creates a Dojo. *'Age 430' Muten Roshi is born. Shen Pai Pai is born. Fan-Fan is born. *'Age 431' The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami along with Garlic. The Son of Katas creates the Black Star Dragon Balls, but realizes that they're too dangerous, and hides them in the Lookout. The Black Claw is formed. *'Age 432' Adon joins the Black Claw. Lao begins his Training. *'Age 437' Adon abandons the Black Claw Army and becomes a Forest Bandit. Korin loses the Power Pole. :*'Age 439' Roshi finds the Power Pole. Roshi and Shen begin their training under Master Mutaito. *'Age 448' :Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan causing a rift between himself and Master Shen. *'Circa Age 450' :Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *'Age 451' :King Kai's encounter with Beerus. *'Circa Age 453' :Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *'Age 459' :Mercenary Tao is born. *'Age 461' Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami.The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's being becomes King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. *'Age 467' :The four Kais (North, South, West, and East) get together for one of their few reunions. *'Age 470' :Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *'Age 474' :The demon king Dabura inspects the Earth. *'Circa Age 550' The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later known asPlanet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship after the destruction of their original home,Sadala. *'Age 553' :Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. *'Age 650' :Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. :The 1st 'Tenkaichi Budōkai' is held. *'Age 655 May 7' :The 2nd 'Tenkaichi Budōkai' is held. *'Age 658' Grandpa Gohan is born. :Ox-King is born. :Ox Queen is born. *'Age 660 May 7' :The 3rd Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 662' Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. *'Age 665 May 7 ' The 4th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 670 May 7' :the 5th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 691' :Manpuku Okawari is born. *'Age 698' Boss Rabbit is born. *'Age 700, May 7' :The 11th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. :*'Age 703-712' :Nappa is born. *'Age 705' *'Age 705, May 7th' :Hondawara is born. :The 12th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 708' :Kurikinton Soramame and Hijiki are born. *'Age 710' :King Chappa is born. :The 13th Tenkaichi Budokai is held with Master Roshi becoming the winner. *'Age 711' :Asao is born. *'Age 712' :Dr. Briefs founds the Capsule Corpopration after inventing the revolutionary “Hoi-Poi Capsules”. *'Age 713' :Tamagoro Katayude is born. *'Age 715' *'Age 715, May 7' :Emperor Pilaf, Ninja Murasaki and Mozuku are born. :The 14th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 717' :Giran and Senbei Norimaki are born. *'Age 719' :Man-Wolf is born. *'Age 720' *Akira is Born. *'Age 720 May 7' :The 15th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 720-730' :The Saiyan-Tuffle War takes place. :On the brink of destruction, the Tuffles use their remaining scientific power to develop a parasitic life-form to one day take revenge on the Saiyans. The Tuffle King inserts his own genes into the cells of this life-form, which is then launched into space. : :The Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi creates Hatchiyack, a “hatred-amplification device” he intends to use as a weapon to eradicate the Saiyans. Raichi is killed by Great Ape Saiyans, and Hatchiyack is launched into space. *'Age 721' :Nam is born. *'Age 722' :Dr. Brief and Panchy's eldest daughter, Tights is born. :Midori Yamabuki and General Blue are born. *'Age 723' An Azuki is born. *'Age 725 May 7' :The 16th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 726' :Ranfan and Aoi Kimidori are born. *'Age 730' :Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. :Taro Soramame and Tsururin Tsun are born. *'Age 731' :The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell. :King Vegeta marries his queen. *'Age 732' :King Vegeta's elder son, Prince Vegeta is born. :Bardock and Gine's elder son, Raditz is born. :Nappa's Son, Mass is born. :Launch are born. *'Age 733' :Dr. Brief and Panchy's youngest daughter, Bulma is born. :Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are born. *'Age 733, May 8' Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in. *'Between Age 733 and 737' :King Vegeta's second son, Tarble is born. *'Age 735' :Yajirobe is born. :Baby devises the "Universal Tsufruization Plan" in order to revive the Tuffles after the Saiyans wiped them out. :Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyans. *'Age 736' :Mr. Satan and Krillin are born. *'Age 737' :Ox King's daughter, Chi-Chi is born. :Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness. :The new strengthened Saibamen are developed. *'Age 738' :Chiaotzu is born. *'Age 739' :A fire spirit sets Pleasant Mountain, the Ox King and Chi-Chi's home, on fire. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan. : :The Oracle Fish predicts that Beerus will meet an "enemy threat" "in 39 years, forcing Beerus to go to sleep early. : :The events of Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child'' take place. :Bardock returns to Planet Vegeta on Frieza's orders and due to a bad feeling sends his three year old son Kakarot to the distant planet Earth. : :On Cooler's spaceship near by Captain Salza notices the space-pod, but Cooler allows the pod to pass. :The Galactic King assigns Jaco to travel to Earth and try to prevent Goku from destroying it. :The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman take place. : :Goku lands on Earth and is found by Grandpa Gohan. : :One month after Goku is sent away. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock and Gine in the process. *'Age 740''' :Oolong, Puar and Suno are born. :Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. *'740 Age May 7' :A parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the memory of the Tuffles, arrives on planet M-2. Dr. Myuu finds and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world. :The 19th Tenkaichi Budokai is held. *'Age 745' :Senbei Norimaki creates Arale Norimaki. *'Age 745, May 7' :the 20th Tenkachi Budokai takes place. King Chappa is the winner. *'Age 747' :Yamcha meets Puar. *'Age 748' :The "immortal" phoenix that Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning :Turtle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. *'Age 749' :During the first ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. :Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. : :Omori, Jaco, Tights, and Katayude reunite on the former's Island for a temporary reunion :Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north : Dragon Ball *'Age 749, September 1' :Bulma, on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls, meets Goku and discovers that the sphere he owns is actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 2' :Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball and the Flying Nimbus as rewards for bringing him his turtle back and giving it water. *'Age 749, September 5' :Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and an old woman gives Bulma and him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. *'Age 749, September 6' :Goku, Bulma and Oolong meet Yamcha and Puar for the first time. *'Age 749, September 7' :Yamcha and Puar decide to secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *'Age 749, September 9' :Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Frying Pan Mountain, although he destroys the mountain along with the castle as well. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. :Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Mai and Shu steal the Dragon Balls from Goku and the gang. Pilaf summons Shenron and Oolong wishes for panties. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'Age 749, September 10' :Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding Launch. Roshi moves his house to a larger island. *'Age 749, September 11–13' :Roshi, Krillin, and Launch spend the next 3 days in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Age 749, September 14' :Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They spend the next seven months training. *'Age 749, October 2' :The second semester begins at West City High School, and Bulma returns to school. *'Age 750, April 6' :Goku and Krillin increase the weights of the shells on their backs to 40 kg to increase the results of their training. *'Age 750, April 8' :Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *'Age 750, April 18' :Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls. *'Age 750, May 6' :Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Age 750, May 7' :The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. :The Red Ribbon Army’s Brown Squad finds the 7-Star Ball. *'Age 750, May 8' :Goku and the Red Ribbon Army search for the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army obtain the 6-Star and 5-Star Dragon Ball's. :After defeating Colonel Silver, Goku ends up in Jingle Village and then takes down White Corp in Muscle Tower. *'Age 750, May 9' :Bulma repairs Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku confronts General Blue fight and eventually land in Penguin Village. Arale beats Blue by herself. Mercenary Tao kills General Blue and then beats Goku at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the tower. *'Age 750, May 10' :Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training to take the Sacred Water from Korin. *'Age 750, May 12' :After 3 days Goku finally obtains the "Sacred Water". Goku defeats Mercenary Tao and single-handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In Fortuneteller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandfather. *'Age 750 to 753' :Goku begins his training to run around the world. In Chao village he fights Plague and Terror. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Master of Martial Arts contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tien Shinhan for the first time. *'Age 753' :Ran-fan marries a man named Trunks and becomes a housewife. Age 753, May 5 :Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai will take place. :A micro-sized robot is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples for use in the construction of Cell. *'Age 753, May 7' :The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Tien Shinhan wins. Goku comes in second place. Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears. *'Age 753, May 8' :Goku meets Yajirobe and soon after kills Tambourine. Goku crosses paths with Piccolo and is easily defeated. Master Roshi and Chiaotzu are killed by King Piccolo who then uses the Dragon Balls to restore his youth. He attacks the King's Castle and takes over Earth. Yajirobe carrying Goku climbs Korin Tower. *'Age 753, May 9' :Goku drinks the Sacred Water and kills King Piccolo. King Piccolo gives birth to his reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. *'Age 753 to 756' :Goku begins his training on Kami's Lookout. Kami restores the planet’s moon. For safety reasons, he also permanently removes Goku’s tail so that he can never become an Oozaru again. : :Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu climb Korin Tower. After training under Korin, they split up and train on their own for the remaining time before the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. *'Age 756' :Mr. Satan and Miguel's daughter, Videl is born. :Sharpner, Erasa and most of Gohan's other schoolmates at Orange Star High School are born. *'Age 756, May 7' *The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi. Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament. Planning for Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps the Ox-King inside with Chi-Chi's wedding dress. *'Age 756, May 8' :Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, where he meets his dead grandfather again. He's able to stop the flames around the Ox-King's castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are married. *'Age 757, May' :Goku and Chi-Chi's eldest son, Gohan is born. *'Age 759' :Idasa is born. *'Age 760' :Ikose is born. *'Age 760-770' :Dr. Myuu finds Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his powers to complete the conquest of planet M-2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy for Baby. Dragon Ball Z *'Age 761, September 20' :Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are deployed to purge the planet Shikk. *'Age 761, September 23' :After three days the Saiyans conquer planet Shikk. The Saiyans have an audience with Frieza and after discuss their plans to usurp their tyrannical emperor. Raditz remembers that the Earth is near their coordinates and leaves to retrieve Goku. *'Age 761, October 12' :Raditz arrives on Earth. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa head for Earth. *'Age 761, Between October and December' :Gohan begins his survival training. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. *'Age 762, March' :Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *'Age 762, May 29' :Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. *'Age 762, July 8' :Goku finally catches Bubbles the monkey. :Goku cracks Gregory on the head with the hammer. *'Age 762, July' :Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha make a spiritual trip to the old Planet Vegeta. *'Age 762, November 2' :Goku is resurrected after completing his training under King Kai. *'Age 762, November 3' :Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. During the ensuing battles Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo are killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who Vegeta then kills. Goku and Vegeta fight and in the end Vegeta leaves Earth to get healed *'Age 762, November 4' :Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the Wukong Hospital. *'Age 762, November 7' :Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. *'Age 762, November 9' :The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. *'Age 762, November 14' :Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma leave for Namek. *'Age 762, November 21' :Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza 79. *'Age 762, November 24' :Bulma, Gohan and Krillin land on Fake Namek. *'Age 762, December 13' :Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediately for Namek. *'Age 762, December 18' :Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan all land on Namek. Goku leaves for Namek. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin training there. *'Age 762, December 19' :Vegeta steals a Dragon Ball from a Namekian village. Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes him to Frieza's ship to heal him for interrogation. *''Age 762, December 20'' :Vegeta is healed. He steals Frieza's five Dragon Balls. He fights Zarbon again and kills him. On Frieza's orders, the Ginyu Force begin travelling to Namek. *'Age 762, December 23' :Goku completes his training under 100 times normal Earth gravity. *'Age 762, December 24' :The Ginyu Force and soon after Goku arrive on Namek. During the ensuing battles Vegeta kills all the members of the Ginyu Force except for Captain Ginyu who accidentally exchanges bodies with a frog. :Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life and then to bring him to Namek. Guru dies from a heart attack. Frieza kills Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin. :Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Mr. Popo using the Earth Dragon balls wishes all of Frieza's victims back to life. :Dende uses the last wish to ask Porunga to teleport everyone but Goku and Frieza to Earth. Goku defeats Frieza and Namek explodes. Guru dies of old age. *'Age 763, May 3' :Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Vegeta leaves Earth. *'Age 763, September 10' :Tien and Chiaotzu are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by the third wish of the Namekian Dragon Balls. *'Age 763, October' Turtle celebrates his 1000th birthday. *'Late Age 763' :Cell arrives from Age 788 in Future Trunks' Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. :Frieza's cyborg body is completed. *'Age 764, August' :Future Trunks arrives and Frieza and King Cold. Goku returns to Earth. The Z Fighters learn of the androids who will surface in three years. Future Trunks gives Heart Medicine to Goku for a Heart Virus that kills him in Future Trunks' timeline. :Alternate timeline: Future Goku returns to Earth and kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold. *'Age 764' Vegeta trains to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo get their driver's licenses. *'Age 764 - 767' The events of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge take place. *'Age 766, November - December' :Alternate timeline: Future Goku dies of a heart virus *'Age 766' :Vegeta and Bulma's son, Trunks is born. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks is born. :Alternate timeline: Pilaf uses the Dragon Balls to wish for youth, turning himself, Mai and Shu into babies. *'Age 767, May 7' :The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament. *'Age 767, May 12' :Android 19 and Android 20 (Dr. Gero) arrive. In the ensuing battles Goku is stricken with the heart virus and Vegeta kills Android 19. Piccolo battles Android 20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero and along with Android 18 defeat the Z Fighters. :Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse and he confronts Cell. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks. : :Alternate timeline: Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 kill All of the Z Fighters except Future Gohan, are killed. Future Kami also perishes as a result of Future Piccolo's death causing the Dragon Balls to become inert. Moments before that, the Future Pilaf gang uses the Dragon Balls to become young again. *'Age 767, May 15' :Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Future Trunks brought from his time. :Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass Super Saiyan. *'Age 767, May 16' :Piccolo fights Android 17 until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android 17. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta battles Cell as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. He allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android 18. Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and Future Trunks. *'Age 767, May 17' :Cell announces the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it. *'Age 767, May 18' :Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan visits Chazke Village (Lime's village) and saves it from Mr. Borbonne's evil intentions. *'Age 767, May 19' :Cell destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian. Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks enters it again. *'Age 767, May 20' :Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time.. *'Age 767, May 26' :The Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell, he forfeits and tells Gohan to battle. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell activates the bomb inside of him and Goku sacrifices himself by teleporting himself and Cell to King Kai's planet. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. Gohan overpowers Cell and kills him. :Bojack is released by the impact of Cell's explosion. *'Age 767, May 27' :Future Trunks returns to his future. Goku's funeral is held. *'Age 767, Between May and June' :Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and participates in the Afterlife Tournament. Goku fights Pikkon and the fight ends in a draw. A documentary is broadcasted on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion, Mr. Satan. *'Age 767, Between June and December' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound take place. :Goku and Chi-Chi's youngest son, Goten is born. :Vegeta and Bulma are married. *'Age 770' :Krillin and Android 18 are married. *'Age 771' :Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron is born. *'Age 773' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed in. *'Age 774, March 28' :Gohan finishes the first part of the enrollment process for Orange Star High School. *'Age 774, April 7' :Gohan begins enrollment at Orange Star High School where he meets Videl. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time so he can disguise himself when fighting crime *'Age 774, April 8 :Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'Age 774, April 9' Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. South Kai checks out Goku's training. *'Age 774, April 10' Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Age 774, April 20' :Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique. *'Age 774, May 7' :The 25th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura. :Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi and battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wants the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. :Goku is return to the after-life. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Majin Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of Good Buu and Evil Buu. Evil Buu eats Good Buu and tranforms into Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'Age 774, May 8' :Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and thrashes Buu with his newly awakened powers. Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu. Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Gohan. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. :Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. :Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. :Uub is born. *'Age 774, September 7' :Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. *'Age 775' :Dr. Myuu employs Dolltaki and gives him Luud. Dolltaki creates a scam religion on Planet Luud, the Luud Cult. By using Luud, Dolltaki transforms the religious followers into dolls to gather energy for Baby. *'Age 776' :The events of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! take place. Dragon Ball Super *'Age 778' :Gohan and Videl are married. Sometime in August, Videl becomes pregnant with Pan. *'Age 778, August 18' :Beerus heads out to find the Super Saiyan God. He meets Goku on King Kai's planet and then the others on Earth. Goku uses the Dragon Ball's to learn about the Super Saiyan God and then uses the information to transform into one. Goku battles Beerus with the universe being in jeopardy due to the power on display. Goku eventually accepts defeat and Beerus decides to leave Earth intact and along with Whis heads home. *'Age 779, February' :Vegeta becomes Whis' pupil and heads to Beerus' Planet to train. *'Age 779, May' :Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan is born. *'Age 779, August' :Goku joins Vegeta on Beerus' Planet and they learn to become Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza is revived with Earth's Dragon Ball's and spends the next four months training in order to defeat the Saiyans. *'Age 779, December' :Along with 1,000 soldiers, Frieza heads to Earth where he eventually meets Goku and Vegeta in battle. On the verge of defeat he destroys Earth but Whis uses his ability to rewind time allowing Goku a second chance to finish off Frieza, which he does. :Champa challenges Beerus to a tournament between combatants from both universes. Goku and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three years. During the tournament, Goku defeats Botamo. Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating allowing Goku to re-enter. Vegeta defeats Frost, Magetta and Cabba before losing to Hit. Hit battles Goku who eventually jumps out of the ring to fight another day, he then allows himself to be defeated by Monaka to repay the favor. Beerus uses the Super Dragon Ball's to revive Earth in Universe 6. : :During a party in West City, Goku fights against Beerus, who is disguised as Monaka. Goku develops delay onset ki disorder and is force to rest for awhile from training. in a battle on Potaufeu. Vegeta arrives and is absorbed by the Commeson resulting in Duplicate Vegeta. after Goku defeats Duplicate Vegeta, Vegta's life is saved the process. : :Future Trunks travels back 17 years in time to tell Goku and the others about Goku Black. Black using the time ring follows Trunks back in time where he battles Goku before being sucked back into his own time. : :Beerus, Whis and Goku go to Universe 10 to confirm suspicions on a Kai with similar Ki to Black. Trunks trains with his father before they, along with Goku, head to the future to fight Black. : :After returning to the past, Goku, along with Whis and Beerus, head back to Universe 10 and Beerus kills Zamasu after seeing proof of his evil intentions. :Upon returning from the future a second time Goku learns the Evil Containment Wave technique to use against Zamasu while Vegeta trains for six months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The essence of Fusion Zamasu attempts to destroy the present universe. However, the universe is saved by Future Zeno killing him. Goku and the others return from the future and Goku brings Future Zeno to meet his present self fulfilling his promise to find him a friend. Gowasu seals away the time rings so they never fall into the wrong hands again. *'Age 780' Hit attempts to kill Goku on Vados' orders but the fight ends in a draw. The dangerous criminal Watagash escapes to Earth, but is defeated by Gohan (as Great Saiyaman) after possessing the body of arrogant film star Barry Kahn. Goku and Krillin undergo training with Master Roshi, confronting illusions of past foes in the Forest of Terror. Regaining his courage, Krillin decides to become a fighter again. *'Late Age 780' : :Vegeta and Bulma's daughter, Bulla is born. : :Sharpner and Erasa's second son, Encil is born. : :Goku spends the next two days forming a team for the Tournament including Frieza who is brought back for 24 hours. The Tournament finally begins. Universes 9 and 10 are erased after being defeated by Universe 7. Goku accesses Ultra Instinct -Sign- for the first time. Universes 2, 6, 4, and 3 are erased after being defeated by Universe 7. Goku masters the Ultra Instinct form and engages Jiren at full power. Goku loses his power soon after ward however with help from Frieza and Android 17 they are finally able to defeat Jiren and Universe 11 is erased however Android 17 being the last man standing uses his wish to bring back all the erased Universes. Frieza is revived as was promised and goes his separate way as the others return home to their family. : :Alternate timeline: The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks takes place. :Alternate timeline: Future Gohan is killed by the Androids, Future Trunks transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time. :The events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly takes place. :The events of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga take place. *'Age 781, May 7' the 27th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place, Mr. Satan is the winner. *'Age 784, May 7' The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku leaves with Uub to train him. Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes a Time Machine back to Age 764. He comes back after warning the Z-Fighters about the Red Ribbon Androids threat. *'Age 785' :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks takes the Time Machine back to year 767 to help the Z Fighters battle the Androids, and to find a way to defeat them in his time. After the defeat of Perfect Cell in the main timeline Trunks returns to this time and kills the androids. :Cell Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. :* Age 787 The 29th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Buu comes in second *'Age 788' :Cell Alternate timeline: Future Trunks returns after the defeat of the androids in the main timeline, with their blueprints. He manages to deactivate and destroy them in his time. :Alternate timeline: Future Trunks plans to take a trip back to tell the Z Fighters he defeated the androids some years ago but is instead confronted by the newly awoken Cell, who he effortlessly kills. Dragon Ball GT *'Age 789' :Goku becomes a child again due to a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. Goku, Pan, and Trunks travel through space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months, Goku meets Baby. Baby escapes to Earth, where he takes control of almost every one and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create New Planet Plant in Earth's orbit. Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby battle, which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. : :Baby is reincarnated into a Tuffle Earthling hybird named Pomelo. :Piccolo' son, Kagyu is born. *'Age 790, May 7' *'Age 790' :The 30th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second. In the junior division, Mugley comes in first, and Goku comes in second. :Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in Hell. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17's combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Goku battles Omega. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish. Shenron then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good-bye to some of his friends. Dragon Ball SF *'Age 790' Goku and Shenron travel to the Divine Realm. After arriving on the the Divine Planet, Goku keeps a promise and merges with Sheron, resulting in his body aging back into a adult. After meeting Agon and Grand Supreme Kai Azure, Goku fights against Azure in a brief match and is easily defeated. After meeting Spreme Kai of Time Chronoa, Goku begins his training to regain Super Saiyan God. Vegeta visit Tarble on Planet Tech-Tech. Vegeta begins his training with Old Kai and Kibito-Shin on the Sacred World of the Kais. Piccolo, Bardock, Raditz, Gine, Pikkon & Olibu are trained by Grand Kai. they all work under King Yemma as the Other World Defense Force. Tien-Shinhan and Launch are married. Gohan and Videl are expecting a second child, and moves back to Satan City. Gohan becomes a professor at Orange Star University. *'Age 791, March 5' Gohan and Videl's son, Maaku is born *'Age 791' Vegeta meets Agon and later fights Azure. Vegeta later merge with Black Star Shenron. Vegeta learns Ryuu-ken and restore his family and friend's youth.Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo return to Earth for a short break. *'Age 791, April 4th' Goten and Valese are married. After returning back to the Divine Planet, Goku and Vegeta continue their training with Azure, while Piccolo trains with Agon. *'A couple years before Age 795' Alternate timeline: Future Trunks encounters Future Babidi and Future Dabura and finishes them both off with an enormous ki blast preventing Majin Buu from being revived. *'Age 795' Alternate timeline: Black kills the Supreme Kais of each Universe, killing the 12 Gods of Destruction and deactivating their Angels. Then, along with Future Zamasu, he goes on a rampage on Earth annihilating the humans believing it to be justice *'Age 796' Alternate timeline: Future Bulma gathers enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past and Future Trunks manages to make it to Age 779 using the Time machine. Black kills Future Bulma and travels to the past using the Time Ring but it causes a disturbance in time creating a dark portal that pulls him back. Alternate timeline: Goku, Vegeta and Trunks having traveled into the future confront Black who soon transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Zamasu appears and aids Black in battle which leads to their victory. Thanks to the actions of Mai, her men and Yajirobe, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks are able to be returned back into the past. Alternate timeline: Goku, Vegeta and Trunks make a second trip to the future only to find Black still alive. In another battle Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan Anger which he uses to hold off Black and Zamasu as Goku and Vegeta return to the past. Alternate timeline: Goku and Vegeta arrive in the future for a third time, followed by the Supreme Kai and Gowasu who uses the Time Ring. Trunks tries to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal away Zamasu but is unsuccessful due to Goku forgetting to bring the sealing paper. Black and Zamasu fuse into one being and to counter it, Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Vegito. Trunks fights against Future Zamasu and unconsciously creates a Spriit Bomb gathered through the hope of mortals. Trunks absorbs it along with Goku and Vegeta's remaining ki and uses it to further enhance his Ki sword and destroy Fused Zamasu's body. Zamasu's essence takes over the Earth and spreads across the universe, including to the present timeline and kills almost everyone on Earth. Goku uses the button to summon Future Zeno. Future Zeno who erases this timeline's universes along with Zamasu for good. Goku and Trunks return to a now extinct alternate future universe to bring Future Zeno to the main present universe and find him a safer place to stay with the present Zeno 100 Years Later *'Age 859' :Bulma Leigh is born. *'Age 880' :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are born. *'Age 889' :The events of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy take place. :The Dragon Balls have returned to Earth. :Goku Jr defeats Lord Yao and meet his ancestor, Goku and learns about the Dragon Balls. : :Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight in 64th Tenkachi Budokai. :Pan spots her grandfather Goku, but is unable to catch up to him. Category:Timelines